naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobirama Senju
'''Tobirama Senju '''was the Second Hokage of Konohagakure. He hails from the Senju Clan, who, alongside the Uchiha Clan, founded the first shinobi village. Tobirama would also become the leader of his own team. Information Box Appearance Tobirama was a tall, fair-skinned man with white, shaggy, hair, red-colored eyes, and three red markings on his face - one under each of his eyes, and one on his chin. In most cases, he wore the wartime attire of kin during his lifetime: armor emblazoned with the Senju symbol worn over a simple black suit, with a distinctive white fur collar. This armor was constructed from numerous blue metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, groin, lower behind, shoulders and upper arms. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and a happuri engraved with the Konoha emblem, in the place of the more traditional forehead protector. Beneath his shoulder armor, he wore two silver bands on each arm. Personality Even as a child, Tobirama was a exceptionally stoic and composed individual with a logical and pragmatic approach to life. He was very obedient to his father, as well as loyal towards his clan, but not to the extent where it clouded his judgement, as he was able to envision a rational way for the shinobi clans to achieve peace. As a Hokage like his older brother, he felt a great deal of loyalty and devotion to the village, and placed its well-being above all else. He was willing to fight for the sake of his village against both Orochimaru and Sasuke when the latter claimed he is going to destroy the village. Tobirama was also described as being strong-spirited, and passionate. During the First Shinobi War, Tobirama was also willing to sacrifice himself by acting as a decoy to protect his own comrades. He taught Hiruzen to love the village and protect all those who have faith in him as the next Hokage. Tobirama had the habit of folding his arms — a trait he's had since his youth. More straight-laced than his exuberant and idealist elder brother, Tobirama was a realist by nature, traits displayed during the First Shinobi World War when he, and his small battalion were surrounded by the Kinkaku Squad, Tobirama realised the only way out for his subordinates, and acted accordingly. This was also displayed in his attitude towards the Uchiha whom he believed were almost all intrinsically cursed, based on his knowledge of them, as well as his own personal interactions with the Such logic-only personality led him to believe firmly in laws above anything else in terms of keeping peace and order, displayed in his youth where he came to the logical conclusion that if the adults wanted to stop the constant wars, all they had to do was create laws and abide by them no matter what. Not afraid to deal with all aspects of village life, both the good and bad, Tobirama himself noted that his role as the Second revolved around mediating their new-found lifestyle, getting shinobi who had once before lived and fought only for themselves or their own clans to not only care for, but work with each other. Between him and his brother, Tobirama had the more assertive, directive and authoritative personality, and would often take time to talk to his eldest brother in this manner who would proceed to sulk and obey his commands. Despite viewing him as an idiot and generally soft, Tobirama nonetheless loved his brother dearly and followed his commands when he saw how serious he was about an equally dire situation. Tobirama also cares greatly for the village and, being pragmatic by nature, Tobirama valued peace and balance. Owing to his belief in the ability of laws and establishments to keep things in order, tried in his own way to help the Uchiha from falling prey to their curse by placing them in charge of the Konoha Military Police Force, giving them a duty to focus their emotions into, so that history would not repeat itself and create another person like Madara Uchiha. Ultimately Tobirama noted that while he was wary of the Uchiha, he held neither hatred nor grudge towards them and noted that there were several Uchiha who transcended the mentality of their clan and also placed the well-being of the entire village and peace above all else. Citing one of his own subordinates Kagami who had inherited the Will of Fire. He would also later plead for Sasuke's life after a failed surprise attack. He went on to note that he actually kept a wary eye on all clans with potential that threatened to upturn the establishment of the village — noting that this mediation was what predominantly filled his role as Hokage, and that he was especially wary of the Uchiha only because they were exceptionally powerful. He was often misunderstood in this respect due to his serious nature, chiefly by Madara, who thought that Tobirama would eliminate the Uchiha to settle scores as soon as he was made Hokage. Tobirama in a battle is also a quite fearsome and brutal opponent as he, witnessed by his battle tactics: taking advantage of any lapse in defence of his enemies, crudely and calculatingly attacking them at moments they were vulnerable. This was displayed in his intentions to deal the killing blow to Madara after he had been defeated. Though not knowing each other for long, the dynamics between Tobirama and the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze are very unique. Both men seem to have a great level of respect for one another especially since they seem to operate the same in battle in terms of thinking. The fact that they are both users of the Flying Thunder God Technique also seems to factor into this as each has lauded the other's speed and quick-thinking. Tobirama also finds Minato's quirk of giving techniques odd names amusing and noted that if they were under different circumstances he might have laughed at a name like Spiralling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Participate Formula, and later chided Minato when during battle he decided to reiterate the name of Naruto and Sasuke's technique. Though initially noting he was not one to laugh during battle, Tobirama later became comically irritated at Uzumaki Naruto when the young man casually noted that Tobirama knew a lot about what he dubbed "his" Shadow Clone Jutsu, leading the Hokage to tell him that he was also the inventor of this technique. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Ninjutsu Master **Nature Transformation - Tobirama was well-known for his legendary mastery of Water Style. He could use his water technique at any time, even in areas that lack a pre-existing water source. He would create considerable quantities of water without a readily available water source or else use the moisture left in the surrounding area from a previous attack, to follow up with other techniques. He could further manipulate water by isolating areas within it and evaporating it at will. His control was so refined, he could produce and maintain a protect shield on others while directly engaging his enemies. These, among other reasons, are why he is revered as the greatest known Water Style manipulator in history. In areas with water, he could move and stay underwater for a considerable amount of time without detrimental effects. In addition, he could use tendrils of water to grab hold of his target or pull it underwater in order to drown it. With the Water Release: Water Formation Wall, he could produce a powerful barrier of water able to easily disperse very intense fire blasts. He could also launch large pressurised missiles of water which were capable of destroying a chakra-infused earthen wall. He can also use the Water Release: Water Severing Wave technique which creates a high-pressure stream, capable of even cutting through the branches of the God Tree with ease. In the anime, it is also shown that he could use the Water Release: Water Colliding Wave to attack and cover a large area with water. **Space-Time Ninjutsu - Tobirama was also very skilled in the use of Space-Time Ninjutsu. As its creator, he was able to use the Flying Thunder God Jutsu with such skill that Minato Namikaze was shocked when he realised that Tobi was more adept at the use of Space–Time Ninjutsu than both Tobirama and himself. Tobirama's use of this technique involves a unique seal of his own which he uses to mark places or targets he wished to teleport to. He was fast enough to deflect one of Obito's orbs before it expanded despite it being a shadow clone which were noted to be slower when using technique. Tobirama skills were later further displayed when he was able to teleport both Naruto and Minato while in their respective Tailed Beast Modes on the battlefield. Tobirama is also able to utilise the marks made by other users of this technique as destinations and teleport targets without him accompanying them. Tactics-wise, Tobirama is able to perform well-timed assaults, able to teleport himself to his own launched kunai to attack his opponent from all angles at once, leaving almost no time to counter. Stemming from his use of this technique, Tobirama could also use the Flying Thunder God Slash, which incorporated the use of kenjutsu and a sword to teleport to a target instantly and inflict a devastating wound to the enemy in a single blow. Tobirama is also capable of transporting himself, and multiple people at one time. Another one of these derived techniques is the Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique which allows him to switch places at any point in time with another Flying Thunder God Technique user that he has marked. This technique's use was demonstrated with his fellow practitioner Minato and together, they were able to land a surprise attack on the jinchuriki. **Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation **Bukijutsu Expert *Ninpo Master *Taijutsu Expert **Immense Speed and Reflexes **Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant **Immense Endruance **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Durability *Genjutsu Expert *Sensory Perception *Genius-Level Intellect - Tobirama has displayed a great deal of intellect. Even as a child, he took a rational and practical approach to situations such as when he noted that if adults wanted to end the senseless bloodshed, all they needed to do was enter into a treaty and adhere to it. His intelligence allowed him to contribute greatly to the creation of a lot of the village's infrastructure and organisations from the base Hashirama had left him: creating the Chunin Exams, ANBU, and the Ninja Academy for example. He developed various advanced and innovative techniques into his own personal arsenal. **Extensive Researcher **Master Strategist and Tactician - In battle, Tobirama is highly perceptive and analytical and will employ these skills to create strategies and counter-measures while aiding his team mates as well. When he had been reincarnated by Orochimaru during the Fourth Shinobi World War, he deduced Orochimaru's plans of using Hashirama's cells to control himself, Hiruzen, and Minato. When faced in battle. he would often capitalise on the moment his opponent thinks they have won the battle to strike with a counter-attack. **Shinobi Knowledge *Immense Chakra Power **Great Chakra Control Equipment *Space-Time Kunai *Sword List of Moves and Techniques *Flying Thunder God Jutsu *Flying Thunder God Slash *Shadow Clone Jutsu *Water Style: Explosive Bite of the Water Dragon *Water Style: Water Barrage *Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu *Water Style: Water Wall Relationships Family *Butsuma Senju (Father, Deceased) *Hashirama Senju (Brother) *Itama Senju (Brother, Deceased) *Kawarama Senju (Brother, Deceased) *Tsunade (Grandniece) *Nawaki (Grandnephew) Friends/Allies *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Minato Namikaze *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Team Taka *Allied Shinobi Forces Enemies *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *Orochimaru *Uchiha Clan Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Konohagakure Ninja Category:Senju Clan Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Hokage Category:Kage Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:Heroes Alliance